


Keep Your Friends Close

by WolfStar_85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: When Harry has been sent to detention with Dolores Umbridge, Neville decides to help Harry deal with what the cruel woman does. But in a way that Harry doesn't expect.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Keep Your Friends Close

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Don't own. Wish I did. Making no money. For entertainment purposes only.

Harry winced some as the cool water ran over the cuts on the back of his hand. He'd had yet another detention with Umbridge and as usual, his hand bore the evidence. ‘I must not tell lies’ was being etched into his hand deeper and deeper each session. As soon as he'd gotten the bleeding to slow down and stop he made his way to Gryffindor tower and slipped in as quietly as he possibly could. He wasn't expecting to see Neville sitting on the couch in the dormitory. “Neville.” He said, almost shocked. “It's three in the morning. What are you doing awake?”

“Waiting on you.” Neville said as he stood and stepped over to Harry. He took Harry's hand and gently rubbed a thick potion over it. “Gran gave me this.” He said, “it's to help with the pain and dull the scarring."

Harry winced some. The potion stung a bit then he smiled. “Thanks.” He said gently. 

“She's an evil woman.” Neville said in a soft voice as he held Harry's hand in his own. “And I am so sorry you have to go through this torture.”

Harry shrugged. “Better me than someone else.” He said.

Neville sighed and nodded. “I suppose, but you don't deserve it. Harry, I…” he wet his lips nervously. He was scared about how Harry might respond. “I like you.”

Harry smiled. “I like you too, Neville. You're a great friend! And you deserve more credit than what you get.” 

Neville shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not.” He said. “But that's not what I mean. What I mean is…” he bit his lip. “Well, I don't know how to say it really.”

“Show me maybe?” Harry asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

Neville chewed on his lower lip a moment before swallowing hard and pressing himself against Harry and he kissed him lightly.

Harry's heart skipped, his breath caught in his throat and his eyes fluttered closed. He slowly slid his hands around Neville's neck, kissing back gently. After a short time, he pulled back and looked at Neville. “I didn't know.” He said softly. 

“Now you do.” Neville said, happy that Harry hadn't knocked him on his bottom and told him to get lost. 

“Do you mean it?” Harry asked gently, his arms still locked around Neville's neck. “Please… dear Merlin please tell me you mean it.”

“Go lay down on the couch, Harry.” Neville whispered into his ear. “Let me prove to you that I mean it. Let me help you to forget what she's doing to you.”

Harry swallowed and then glanced at the couch, they would have to be quiet but he nodded and made his way to the couch, setting on it then laying back. He had his fingers locked together and tucked behind his head. His legs lying relaxed on the cushions.

Neville took a deep calming breath as he stepped over and sat beside Harry. “I don't know a lot.” He admitted. “But I want to make you feel good. I want to love you, Harry. I want you to feel like someone really does care.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Okay, Neville.” He said. “Just take your time, there's no real need to rush. Not yet at least.” He chuckled.

Neville smiled and moved over Harry. He pressed his lips to Harry's again, lightly slipping his hand under Harry's head and kissing him deeply. He pressed himself against Harry and started sort of grinding against him.

Harry hummed softly, kissing Neville back just as deeply, he pressed his hips upward grinding back against Neville. “This feels pretty good.” He whispered.

“Yeah.” Neville said nodding. “It really does.” He slowly moved his kisses over to Harry's neck. He was rewarded with Harry tilting his head to the side, giving him better access. 

"Your lips are soft." Harry muttered softly. He shuddered a bit as Neville hit a sensitive place. "Mmm. Right there feels good." He said.

Neville smiled and kissed right where Harry had said, he lightly flicked his tongue against it, his hands roaming along Harry's body fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, as he opened Harry's shirt, he began to slowly kiss along Harry's body. Down his neck to his chest, stomach, waist… he paused, looking up. "Okay to continue?" He asked softly.

Harry smiled and gave him a nod. "Yes. Please, Neville."

Neville nodded and slowly worked Harry's pants open then slid them down his legs along with the underwear Harry had on. "Mmm, someone is already getting excited." Neville teased.

"Your fault." Harry muttered quietly, he bit his lower lip. "You sure you're okay with this, Neville?" He asked gently.

Neville smiled but didn't reply. He gently wrapped his hand around Harry's forming erection and started to slowly stroke it.

Harry hummed softly. What Neville was doing felt good. "You have any idea what that is doing?" He asked quietly.

"Hopefully arousing you." Neville said as he ficked his tongue against the slit of Harry's cock. 

Harry hummed again. His eyes fluttering closed and he let out a soft moan. "That…" he said, his breathing started to elevate. "Is precisely what you are doing."

Neville smiled then slowly slid his lips down around Harry's cock head. 

Harry let out a stuttering moan. "N-Neville. Oh Merlin your mouth is so warm… feels so good!"

Neville gave Harry a slow blow job, having been coached by the Weasley twins on what to do and how. 

The more Neville licked and sucked, the better it felt and soon Harry was letting out moans and his hips moved lightly into Neville's mouth.

Neville took Harry deeper into his mouth but quickly drew back as it made him choke.

"You okay?" Harry asked worriedly, looking Neville over.

After a moment. Neville nodded. "Yeah. Got a bit overzealous there and tried to take in too much at once."

Harry nodded lightly then sighed softly. "Is there something you want me to do to you?" He asked not wanting to be the only one getting pleasured. 

Neville shook his head. "Right now," he said gently. "This is about you. And making you feel good."

Harry nodded, knowing better than to argue with Neville. "Okay." He said gently. Then let out a moan as Neville took him into his mouth again.

It was a slow process, but finally, Neville was able to handle all but about an inch of Harry's full length. He licked and sucked Harry firmly, lightly bobbing his head. 

Harry couldn't help but moan softly. It just felt good. He arched his hips and back some. "Neville… mmm. Bloody Hell this is good."

Neville beamed. He loved hearing how good he was making Harry feel. He took almost all of Harry's cock into his mouth then pulled back in one long suck before taking him all in again. 

Harry arched and moaned. "Oh Neville. Bloody hell. Where did you learn this?"

Neville merely chuckled. As soon as he tasted a few drops of Harry's pre cum, he pulled off. "Let me be your true first Harry, please?" 

Harry, almost drunk with pleasure now, nodded. "Please Neville." He said. "I want it to be you."

Neville smiled and got into a bag he had hidden under the sofa. He rummaged in it for a moment then pulled out a bottle of lubricant. 

Harry smiled watching him. He almost couldn't believe he was...no...they were about to lose their virginity to each other. The odd thing about it, Harry wasn't even the least bit nervous.

"I'll be gentle." Neville promised as he began to undress and worked the lubricant onto his cock slowly.

Harry nodded. Honestly, he didn't care much… he was more excited than anything. 

Neville slowly worked some of the lube against and into Harry's ass before pulling Harry's legs around his waist. He kissed Harry as he slowly began to press into him.

Harry winced some but kissed back gently. It stung, Harry couldn't lie about that. But at the same time, it felt good too.

Neville bit at his lower lip. "You're so tight Harry." He said softly. "Are you sure it's okay to keep going?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, please. It stings but that's to be expected."

Neville nodded gently and slowly moved his hips, rolling them as he pulled out and pushed back into Harry slowly. 

Harry let out a soft moan. It felt good, he had to admit. "That feels good." He said softly.

Neville smiled and kissed Harry's neck lightly. "Good, I'm glad it does." He said just as softly, continuing to roll his hips slowly.

Harry let out a soft moan and his own hips began to move, matching with Neville's pace. 

After a time, Neville began to speed up some, driven on by his own body's need and hormones. He too let out soft moans. "Oh Harry…"

"Mmm, yes Neville…" Harry moaned right after. It was amazing! No one had ever told him losing your virginity could feel this good.

"Harry…" Neville said a bit louder. "I think… Mmm… I think I'm going to cum." 

Harry's hips thrust a bit more properly now as he too felt the same way. "Mmm, bloody hell Neville… Oh Merlin I think I am too…"

With both boys being inexperienced, it didn't take them long to hit their orgasms, both letting out moans and shuddering. For just a few minutes, they ground against each other, riding out their first true orgasms, Harry settling for kissing Neville's neck and throat. "Thank you." He whispered.

Neville nodded and after he'd caught his breath, he spoke. "And thank you Harry." He said. "For being willing to accept me."

Harry smiled and nuzzled him, making sure they were covered up, he kissed Neville lightly. "Of course I do!" He said. 

"So, uh…" Neville said blushing. "Does this mean we're a couple?"

Harry chuckled. "Only if you want it to."

"I want it to." Neville said nodding.

"Then yes." Harry said with a nod. "I would be happy to be your boyfriend."

Neville smiled. "Why don't we get some sleep?" He asked.

Harry nodded, noticing just how exhausted he actually was. "Sounds good to me. My bed, or yours?"

Neville giggled. "Yours?" He asked playfully.

"Sounds good." Harry agreed and together, they got up, dressed and went to the dorm. Both boys slipped into night clothes and into Harry's bed. Neville opted for the little spoon position and Harry was the big spoon! They would fall asleep in each other's arms. And for the first time in a long time, Harry wasn't plagued with nightmares of Voldemort. For the first time since learning he was a wizard, Harry was truly happy.


End file.
